


How Did I Get Here?

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Hangover, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-14
Updated: 2003-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando can't remember how he got to Sean's place, but Sean's blushing helps trigger his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get Here?

Orli was awake for nearly fifteen minutes before he managed to pry his eyes open. It was dim, thank God; the curtains didn't block everything, but at least they kept the sun from blasting its way through the windows and frying Orli's brain.

Wait -- _curtains?_

He looked to his right, and the first thing he saw -- on the unfamiliar nightstand -- was a tall glass of water and a pair of aspirin tablets. As it happened, his head wasn't that sore, but the aspirin was welcome all the same. He swallowed the pills and half the water. After a long pause, he drank the rest of the water, resting the glass against his forehead. The glass still felt cool, even though the water had been room temperature. Maybe it had been there for a while.

 _All right, not too bad. Now, where are you and what are you doing here?_

He looked down at the bed. The coverlet was a dark blue, the sheets a lighter blue. _Somewhere with matching sheets...?_ he thought muzzily. _Liv's place, maybe?_ He peeked under the covers, and the smell came to him immediately -- sex and sweat. And he was quite naked. _Well, whereever I am, I must have had a damn good time last night._

He shifted, and winced. _Fuck, that hurts... why does that hurt?_ His ass was sore, and he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't in Liv's place after all.

He looked around. _I wonder if one of these doors leads to a bathroom,_ he thought. _And where my clothes are._

The only clothing that was out in the open here was a large grey sweater draped over the back of a chair.

 _Large grey sweater._ He frowned. _So not one of the hobbits, then. Viggo? Or..._

The door opened, and Orli winced again. "Morning, Sean," he mumbled.

Sean was carrying a tray with two cups, sugar, cream, and _oh, thank God,_ coffee.

Sean was also quite naked, but Orli decided it was probably better not to comment on that just now. Sean obviously didn't think it was odd, having Orli in his bed in the morning, walking around naked with him. _Well, I think that probably answers that,_ he thought.

Sean set the tray down and offered Orli a cup of coffee, which Orli took, gratefully. It was even _good_ coffee, amazingly enough. He wondered if he should have expected that from Sean, and decided he really didn't care.

"How are you feeling?" Sean asked. Orli looked at him, and Sean shook his head, obviously trying not to laugh. "Sorry I asked."

"I, ah..." Orli cleared his throat. "About last night..."

"How much do you remember?"

"Not a thing. I'm sorry."

Astonishingly, Sean _blushed_. It was a lovely mottled red color that started in the center of his chest and spread over his shoulders and neck and colored his cheeks. Sean laughed a bit. "Oh, well, then. Just as well, maybe, eh?"

"Um. Well. Actually, I'd rather know." Orli looked down at himself, over at Sean. Sean was still blushing, and it looked alarmingly good on him. "Maybe you could tell me how I got here?"

Sean cleared his throat. "Well. You, ah. Sort of insisted."

Oh, dear. "I did?" The blush deepened. "So this was my idea?"

"I... Really, I did try to take you to your place. But you wouldn't get out of the car, and then you, ah. So we came back here."

 _...and then I what?_ "And we..." Orli looked down at the bed, then back at Sean. He was beginning to think Sean was just going to stay red, and the makeup department was going to have a field day. "We had sex, I'm assuming?"

"Something like that," Sean mumbled.

"Sean, either we did or we didn't. You're naked, I'm naked, and I ache like you wouldn't believe. Someone fucked me last night, and given all the evidence, I think it was probably you."

Sean choked on his coffee, but finally nodded. "Yes," he managed.

God, what was with this shy act? Orli put his coffee down and stared at Sean. "Was it awful?" he asked.

"Fuck, no!" Sean sputtered. He looked down at the covers, then back at Orli. "No, it was..." A very shy smile worked its way across his features. "It was brilliant, mate. You were amazing."

"But you don't want to tell me about it?"

"Well, you were there, weren't you?" Sean shot back, looking irritated for the first time. "You're the one who pulled me on top of you and said 'Fuck me, Sean. Fuck me so I'll feel it in the morning.'"

"I did?" Orli asked, voice going a bit weak.

Sean had clammed up again, though, and was drinking his coffee and looking away.

"Look, it's not like I mind or anything," Orli blurted out. "I just didn't expect to wake up here."

"Well, I wasn't going to kick you out on the street, was I?" Sean was definitely starting to sound irritated. "After you -- well, after all of that?"

 _All of what?_ Orli wondered if it was safe to ask, or if Sean would end up yelling at him. "I'm sorry I don't remember it," he said.

Sean's face twisted, and then straightened out again. "So am I."

"If you'd tell me a bit more about it, I might remember something," Orli suggested.

"All right." Sean was half-scowling now. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Um. You said you tried to take me home?"

"And you wouldn't get out of the car. That was when you kissed me the first time."

 _Oh, dear._ He _did_ remember something like that. Half-launching himself at a very startled Bean, who tried to untangle himself but was unsuccessful, and after a few seconds, didn't try anymore. "I... think I'm starting to remember bits and pieces. What then?"

"Well, you. Ah. Fumbled with my jeans until you got them undone."

 _Sean's hips shifting, hands coming down to help get his cock out of his pants..._ "You helped," Orlando said.

"Well, it was that or let you do God-knew-what to my cock. You were pretty determined to have it out of my pants, and I didn't particularly want it getting caught on my zipper, did I?"

More images were starting to come to him. _A very loud, startled cry when Orli bent forward to swallow Sean's cock to the root..._ "And I went down on you in the car," Orli mumbled.

"So you do remember some of it."

"How did we get back here?" But even as he asked, he was remembering: _Put the fucking car in reverse, turn us around, take us back to your place, and I'll suck you off until you can't come anymore._

"You made me an offer I wasn't inclined to turn down."

Orli smirked. He'd always been told he gave great head. "And after we got here?"

Sean was blushing again. "You had me show you the bedroom."

Oh, yes, and he remembered: "You were very loud."

"I'd never--" Sean cut himself off. He looked away.

 _"I've never--"_

 _"All right, so we'll do something else. Fuck me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Fuck me, Sean. Fuck me so I'll feel it in the morning."_

"Oh." Orli looked at Sean with wide eyes. "It was your first time with another man, wasn't it?" Sean nodded, stiffly. "Are you... all right with that?"

"I'd be fucking fantastic if the other man in question could fucking remember it!" Sean exploded. "God, I figured I wasn't the best you'd ever had, but you'd think I'd be at least somewhat memorable!"

Orli couldn't help it; he was laughing now. "Sean, it's not because you weren't great."

"Oh, well, excuse me, but this is all rather new to me."

"No, really, I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry." Orli looked up at him and laughed again. Sean scowled and started to get up. Orli grabbed him by the arm.

Oh, and his skin felt _good_. Warm and smooth -- Orli squeezed tighter and felt the hard muscle there, and worked his hand up to Sean's shoulder. _Nice. Very nice._ He tugged Sean closer, and Sean came, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"I'll make it up to you," Orli offered.

Sean was still pouting a bit, and it looked lovely. His lips were pursed, and his eyebrows were drawn tight together. "How?" Sean asked.

"Well, I owe you big." He leaned closer and brushed his lips over Sean's. "So any way you want."

Sean tensed for a moment, then pulled away. Orli glanced down. Sean was hard, and -- _oh, my. Not huge, but beautiful, just beautiful. No wonder I had to have that in my mouth._ He grinned up at Sean.

"Any way I want, eh?" Sean asked, sounding a little strained.

"Mmmm," Orli purred.

"You think I could have some time to think about it?"

"Take all day," Orli offered. He was grinning, now, and trying hard not to just leap on Sean. "We'll try it again tonight. I promise I'll remember it this time."


End file.
